Beast Within
by Candyspell
Summary: Amu's left alone in her house for one night when her Charas and her family are unable to return home due to a nasty snow storm. But it turns out she's not as alone as she thought. One Shot. IkutoxAmu. Rated M for Lemon. Read and Review.


Note: This also takes place when Amu's 17, so Ikuto would be about 22 give or take a year I believe. Reviews are loved.

* * *

"So you three are just going over to Pepe and Yuuki's right? Right there and then straight back?" Amu stared sceptically at her three Guardian Charas as they innocently floated in little parkas, hats, boots, and mittens. The weather outside was cold, blustery, and altogether just bad. Snow swirled around outside her bedroom window and reluctantly, Amu was allowing her Charas to go out in the beginnings of a storm. For some incomprehensible reason, Ran and Su and Miki had been acting strangely all day. Su had sewn some sort of blanket which she'd left draped over the dining table and she'd also cooked up some sort of fancy meal. Miki had practically composed some sort of… song on the piano when they'd been at Tadase's for lunch, and Ran had been Ran, flitting about and cheering the other girls on.

"You can count on us, Amu! We'll go straight there, then we'll come straight back!" Ran cheered happily. Amu sighed, running a hand through her pink hair. She'd be sort of glad for the peace. Her parents had left early this morning with Ami to go visit a cousin across town and of course, because she had a huge test in the morning, Amu was stuck house sitting. Her Charas had been high maintenance all day like they always were, so she wouldn't have minded a moment of peace. Needless to say, Amu couldn't wait to just kick back and take a bath and relax.

"That's fine then… Well… be careful," she cautioned as she pulled open the sliding doors of her bedroom. The wind bit into her and she shivered, ushering the three Charas out as they giggled. About what? She had no sweet clue. It was freezing out there! Without wasting too much time, Amu slid the door shut, pulling the curtains across the glass doors before letting her pink hair down and shrugging out of her purple sweater. Within the next ten minutes, she'd made her way into the shower and had her head leaned against the tiled wall as she thought.

The burning hot water ran over her pale body, dripping along her 17-year-old contours. She was deep in thought. So much had happened since that first day when she'd gotten into all this. So many years had passed by. Seven to be exact. She supposed not much had changed though. Well… she had changed. Certainly. She'd faced the horrors of puberty and all that and she'd come out quite nicely if she did say so herself. She had filled in, gotten a little bit more height. Hell, she swore sometimes too. And she was in High School. Her Senior year. Things were in good perspective for her and even though to this day she hadn't seen much of Dia, she still knew that deep down inside of her… she was there.

Scrubbing at her pink locks, Amu rinsed out the last of the shampoo but as she watched it swirl down the drain, she sighed, a sad noise indeed. Things were different now. But not in all the best of ways. Pinching her brow, she shook her head.

"Let it go, Amu," she mumbled under her breath. What she really meant was let him go. Ikuto had left Easter the day he'd become a legal adult and obviously, she hadn't been enough to make him stay, because he'd gone to university in the next town over. Not that she cared. It didn't matter. He didn't care about her. She was just a toy, a simple play thing for him. Yet she couldn't quite help but wonder why her heart sped up every time he touched her. Why did she blush? Why did she care? She shouldn't have. But God, she did.

Balling her hand into a fist, she slammed her arm against the tile wall and clenched her teeth together. "Ikuto." The water from the shower dripped down her chin, but now, it was mixed with tears. "Ikuto," she repeated. She could almost feel his cool hands around her, feel his head against her neck… and then she did feel hands wrap around her. And she screamed. Loudly.

"Ikuto?!" she screamed, fighting to cover herself and trying to get him away from her. She was in shock. There he stood, his hair slightly shaggy and not all that well kept. It had gotten even longer since the last time she saw him. He stood before her, without any clothes on, with a small smile playing across his face as he leaned against the shower wall, watching her carefully.

"Hey Amu," he said in his normal playful tone of voice. She noted immediately that his voice hadn't changed a bit and was still the perfect mixture of boy and man. He had a few scars littering his body here and there, but oddly enough that only increased her attraction for him. Yes, attraction. That was possibly what was pulsing through her veins. That and a strange tingling in her stomach that she'd never felt before.

"Ikuto. What are you doing in my shower?" Snapping herself out of her momentary trance, she started to scramble. She turned the water off and then wrapped herself in a towel and tossed him a towel also.

"I came to see you. I'm on Christmas break from University," he replied, stepping out behind her and dripping on the floor. She threw a towel at him and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"But… but… my shower?!" she called to him from the next room. She fell over her foot stool, but managed to catch her footing before the end result was too disastrous.

"You were crying." Silence. She pulled on an old shirt, not really drying off, and then a pair of pyjama shorts. She heard the bathroom door open and jumped as she had been examining herself in the mirror. "So I wanted to make sure you were okay." He paced out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of baggy, black pants hanging low on his slim waist. He had a white shirt balled in his hand and his towel in the other. He dropped his wet towel over her head, and held his hand over it, taking a deep breath. "I brought you flowers, they're on your bedside table. I'll wait for you downstairs." She felt her cheeks burn with a blush as his lips found the back of her head and for a moment she stood still until she heard his light footsteps going down the stairs. She jumped out of her skin as the phone rang and she heard Ikuto's voice laughing at her from downstairs as she crashed over things, trying to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Amu! Are you okay?! It's Dad!" She heard her father's high-pitched, worried voice, practically screaming at her on the other end and held the phone away from her ear, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

"Hey Dad, how's cousin Kaname?" she asked after awhile, leaning against her bedroom wall.

"Oh Amu, she's fine! But we're snowed in! We can't get home so we'll be staying the night here… Will you be okay by yourself?! No. Don't worry I'll try to drive home to you as soon as possible!" he cried. There was a moment's pause during which muffled voices on the other end spoke quite quickly. "Never mind Amu, your Mother says I can't go… But… I will be there in the morning, no matter what! Good night, Amu!" And with that he hung up the phone and she was forced to do the same and a second later the phone rang again, this time she didn't jump. She just frowned.

"I'll be fine Dad," she mumbled with a sigh.

"Amu? This is Yuuki! Um… Your charas are here and I think that they better stay the night. It's gotten really bad. I'll take them over in the morning, alright?" There was muffled laughter there. And that's when she realized what was happening. Slapping a hand over her mouth, she turned a bright, almost neon red. The classical music, the blanket which was actually a tablecloth she saw now, the meal, the flowers…

"IKUTO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Yuuki? Hey. I gotta go." But by then her friend had been reduced to tears from laughing so hard. She slammed her phone down and ran downstairs, slipping over the last couple and skidding to a halt in the living room. He was dead. And just as she was about to open her mouth and accuse him of his treachery, when the lights went out. She was not in the dark long enough to call Ikuto's name when Ikuto struck multiple matches and lit a few candles on the dining room table, which was set with Su's fancy meal.

"Ironic, a little inconvenient, but… I think the that with the power out it gives off a little more atmosphere, wouldn't you agree?" Amu said nothing. She was humiliated and upset… and starved. Without saying a word, she stormed over to the low table and sat, glaring as she began to poke at her food. Ikuto sat down wordlessly across from her, damp, blue hair hanging in his face, beautifully, she thought admittedly. She jumped suddenly as Ikuto got up, sighing, and left the room. She was about to get up and see if he left though when he returned, violin in hand.

"I had Miki play out an accompaniment for this and everything… and now I can only play it for you…" He muttered, lifting his instrument and touching his bow to the strings, not yet playing. He closed his eyes and stood there silently.

"I-Ikuto?" He raised his hand to silence her and she pushed her food around on the plate before her. The first note he played had her head swirling and by the time he got through the first string of music, she was completely captivated. Not ever in all her life had she heard anything so beautiful in all her life. It started slow and remained as such, but it built and built until she found herself almost crying. It was so beautiful, so perfect. It was Ikuto in all aspects. The music notes fell from his violin like dripping paint and she swooned as he finished.

"Want to know what it's called?" he asked, setting down his precious instrument on the table and taking a seat next to it. She nodded yes. "Amu." There was a moment of silence while she stared him down, turning bright red, and then he laughed, and he kissed her. His lips were smooth and cool, yet his tongue, demanding entrance, was warm. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up into his chest roughly.

"No! Stop!" Amu snapped, pushing him away from her and looking even more red than she before. "You jerk! Get out!" She turned to go, to run up stairs, but he caught her from behind and she went crashing back into his chest.

"No. Not tonight." And she knew then that it didn't matter what she wanted, because his tail had appeared, wrapped itself around her waist and his ears twitched atop his head. She fought against him, swearing at him when she felt him tug at her shirt. "You're face is so red, I wonder if that's the only thing I can make red. Let's see then." His voice was cold against her neck, making goose bumps rise against her skin as he began to nibble at her.

"Ikuto! Don't do that! Ah!" She let out a yelp of surprise as her shirt fell to the ground and he lifted her, elegantly, hopping up the stairs like the cat he was. She fought against him as they entered her bedroom, her topless and him grinning like a little demon.

"Tell me to stop," he hissed, throwing her down on the bed. She opened her mouth to do so, but instead, he sealed her mouth with his, this time prying her mouth open with his tongue and lapping the inside of her mouth. As he kissed her, something strange occurred. Not once in all her life had she felt her body react in such a way. A weak throbbing between her legs caused her to moan and then he actually did stop. Lifting his lips away from hers, he straddled her small hips and pinned her hands over her head. "Tell me to stop, go on," he urged and again, as she opened her mouth he stopped her dead. His lips found the crease between her small breasts and he bit her, causing her to gasp and for her hands to ball into fists. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out, just the sound of her heavy breath and his laughter. Seconds later she was writhing beneath him, trying to wrap her restrained hands around him as his lips found her breasts and he flat out bit down on her, sucking as hard as he could and lapping at them until they were both red and raw with his bite marks.

"Come on, Amu. Tell me to stop. If you want me to so badly?" He held both of her hands above her head with one hand while the other pulled his belt from around his waist. She fought against him, moaning for him and almost begging for him to let her free as he securely belted her hands above her head to her headboard. He pulled off his own shirt, tearing it into strips and blindfolding her despite her pleas for him not to. Next, she felt him slide her shorts and her underwear right off her body, hearing him gasp and murmur, "Beautiful." His hands gently found her hips and when she thought for sure he had finished, he ran his hands down her legs and tied them to the foot board.

"What are you doing?" she snapped breathlessly, trying to regain her composure as he slid out of his pants and crawled up between her spread legs, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing the area just above her most sensitive area.

"Nothing you don't want me to," he replied simply. She was about to respond when she felt both his hands try to further part her legs. "Tell me to stop," he said quietly and without another hesitation, using one hand to hold her still, he plunged one lone finger inside of her damp opening and laughing as she tensed around him, feeling pain he knew, but pleasure as well.

She arched her back and felt an intense, almost painful pressure begin to build inside of her and she moaned. He wiggled his finger about inside of her until she had loosened a great deal and quickly, he slipped in another finger. At this point, he was enjoying watching her squirm, trying to bite down on her lower lip so as not to scream, all attempts were rather futile. "Just relax," he whispered, sliding his fingers loose from their wet sheath and cleaning them with an expert tongue.

"What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely, her back still arched. Sweat had started to form on her pale skin, glistening in the limited light the street lamp outside gave off.

"Somehow, I always knew you'd taste like this," he whispered to himself. Carefully, he crawled atop her, fitting his muscular body to her smaller one and wrapping his arms around her. His kisses were sweet then, tentative, and a little bit worried, but the most she started returning them, he grew more confident, if that were humanly possible, and intensified their kiss. His tongue laced with hers, gently finding its way to her lips and licking them with a tenderness which could only mean one thing.

"I need you," he uttered quietly, loosening her blind fold and pulling it off with his teeth. Her eyes found his and for a moment they stared at one another, a quiet consent of what would happen. He was no longer Ikuto the trickster, the troublemaker. He was Ikuto, a man just as she was Amu, a young woman. By now, the member between his legs throbbed with an erection, something he had done quite well fending off when they'd been in the shower, and when she stumbled down the stairs in her cutesy, little, pyjamas. He had wondered then who was teasing who? He caressed her cheek before resting his forehead against hers, readying himself and without warning, he plunged into her, making her gasp and tears spring forth from her eyes. He knew what to expect. He felt her tense, which only made breaking through that thin layer inside of her all the more difficult, but he pressed deeper against her. He heard a tear and felt one, but of course the one he felt and the one he heard were two different things entirely. The thin strips of his shirt he'd used to bind her hadn't been secured tightly enough in his haste and for a moment, he was lost in what she was feeling now.

"It hurts," she whispered against his ear, legs trying to fold up to her chest only to be tangled with his in the process.

"I know," he said it as if he didn't care, and in all honesty? He didn't. The pain would subside and would be replaced by something much better so savagely, he plunged himself into her, ignoring her screams of pain and then moaning himself when her screams subsided to whimpering and then to her high pitched moans of delight.

He felt fangs protrude from his upper lip and he could almost visualize his tail growing thicker hair and his ears growing shaggier. His pupils began to narrow until they were simply slits and then, he was left panting, like the animal he was. Amu no longer existed and neither did he. He was the beast within himself and she was beauty in its purest form. He thrust against her, feeling their hips create a pleasurable friction until finally she arched and screamed, reaching her climax. But he continued. He was not done. Reaching up a hand from around her, he slapped her once, twice, and forced her to look at him.

"I'm not finished with you," he hissed and, not too gently, he continued thrusting into her until she was screaming so loudly he thought maybe the neighbours could hear, what did he care? He buried his face in her neck. His member was pulsing and he felt pain and then, with an incredible growl that was more animal than human he came, pulling himself free of her before he could release his seed inside of her.

For a long time, he lay on top of her, panting heavily and relaxing against her. With trembling hands, he loosened the belt from her wrists and let her loose. Her arms fell instantly around him and he smirked, hugging her tightly and closing his eyes.

"This is going to be difficult to explain," Amu whispered, snuggling against his chest.

Ikuto grunted in reply, beginning to fall asleep. "I can sleep here tonight, correct?" he asked after she'd gone silent.

"Yeah. You can. And every night after this if you'd like. Just as long as we're quieter." She laughed, her voice raspy from having screamed so much during their exchange.

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep," Ikuto moaned, ruffling her hair and still holding her tightly to his bare chest. She sat up a little bit, watching him drift off to sleep. For a long while, his tail swished back and forth beneath the blankets until finally it wrapped around her waist and she knew he was sleeping. She smiled to herself, ear pressed against his chest and with a look of sheer happiness and utter amazement, she could hear that from the depths of his chest, that he was purring.


End file.
